Gang Burrito
The Declasse Gang Burrito is a gang variant of the Burrito van featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, The Lost and Damned and Grand Theft Auto V. Description GTA Vice City Much like the Hoods Rumpo XL in GTA III, the GTA Vice City rendition of the Gang Burrito is essentially a Burrito belonging to the Streetwannabes, with a two-tone red and gray paint-job, graffiti on the side panels, side exhausts, roof-mounted lights, a heightened rear spoiler, and a differing grille design. In later versions of the game, most notably the Mobile version, the graffiti is replaced by a more professional artwork. The Gang Burrito is sometimes seen with a small brown teddy bear affixed to the grille or roof; the roof-mounted teddy bears have a hockey mask. The Gang Burrito have the same engine sound as the Infernus, Love Fist, and the Deluxo. The Lost and Damned ).]] As before, the TLAD rendition of the Gang Burrito is adapted from the game's Burrito van, thus is made by Declasse. As the Burrito was redesigned in GTA IV to lack its predecessors' sporty design, TLAD's Gang Burrito reinstates some of these elements to distinguish itself from GTA IV's conventional model. The vehicle is presumably used by The Angels of Death, as it bears the gang's insignia on its side panels. The Gang Burrito's modifications include additional mud guards, a modified front bumper, roof-mounted lights and antennae, a rear spoiler, side exhausts, wider tires, billet grilles over its headlights and taillights, a bull-bar, and Angels of Death insignia's on the side panels and the rear. The Gang Burrito features one of several faded dark colors and is rusting in places. The van also emits a louder, rougher engine noise, indicating the van's engine has either been tune or modified, or has suffered from wear and tear. There is a completely black version and a white hood version. The white hood can be obtained in the mission It's War and the black version can be obtained next to the Angels of Death Clubhouse in the mission Action/Reaction, but it is unknown if the opened black version is a bug. Occasionally in Gang Wars, you may come across a unique coloured Gang Burrito, such as white/blue, orange/blue, etc. It's a very rare sight, though. These "variants" look exactly identical to the usual ones, supporting same performance and cosmetic attributes. GTA V The Gang Burrito returns to Grand Theft Auto V. While its body shape carries over from The Lost and Damned, the vehicle is now in noticeably better condition, lacking the rusted beater appearance it had in The Lost and Damned. The Gang Burrito is used by The Lost MC instead of the Angels Of Death. It is commonly used during random encounters with The Lost. Also, the GTA V version has roof lights that work when the high beams are turned on. It uses a black body with red rims and red aileron, making it look rather sporty, but still has no improved performance over the standard Burrito. Performance GTA Vice City Its performance is similar to the regular Burrito, but with improved speed and acceleration. The Lost and Damned Performance wise, the Gang Burrito is poor, boasting an only average top speed with moderately poor acceleration, as well as a boasted torque that helps more to make the van difficult to control. Its lack of grip on the road, possibly attributed to its small tires, may also explain its poor steering. Trivia *Gang Burrito plays these radio stations by default when entered: **Flash FM & Wave 103 in GTA Vice City. **LCHC in GTA IV. **Channel X in GTA V. *A hint to the cheat code of spawning the Burrito, is located inside the clubhouse (near the toilet) on a poster claiming it's for sale. *The lights mounted above the windshield and the rear spoiler give the vehicle a resemblance to the van driven by B.A. Baracus in The A-Team, which was a Popular show in the '80s. In GTA V, the van gives more resemblance with the exact colors. *The Gang Burrito doesn't have a legitimate license plate, mainly because it is used in illegal activities such as drug dealing. The same applies to the The Lost and Damned gang van Slamvan, where it lacks a license plate. *In missions that involve the Angels of Death, the Gang Burrito will be locked and not drivable except in the mission Action/Reaction in which the only Gang Burrito available with a black hood can be obtained next to the Angels of Death Clubhouse *The vehicle is similiar to the Hoods Rumpo XL, as both cars are beater variants of their normal counterpart, both are used by gangs and both sport graffiti's on the sides. *The Lost and Damned mission Hit the Pipe is a great opportunity to obtain this vehicle. Destroy two of the three marked Gang Burritos, but only kill the driver and passenger of the final one. Take the van to a Pay 'n' Spray and shoot it until it catches fire. Once this happens, and the mission completes, simply drive the van into the garage to get it repaired. *The Gang Burrito in The Lost and Damned shares its bull bar with the Ambulance and its exhaust pipes with the Jamaican Voodoo (although the pipes are mounted side-by-side instead of being vertically stacked). *In GTA V, this vehicle cannot be customized in Los Santos Customs. *The GTA Vice City rendition of the Gang Burrito is the first vehicle to feature a Teddy Bear in the Grille, the second being the Bodhi. *In GTA Online, the Gang Burrito always appears with a matte black colored body, and a normal civilian license plate with regular letters and numbers. This is likely an oversight, as in the normal game, the van appears to have a classic black colored body, and an empty license plate. Locations GTA Vice City *Spotted in the Streetwannabes territory. *Around North Point Mall in northern Vice Point and Prawn Island. *Being driven by members of the gang. *Parked in front of the Mendez Mansion. The Lost and Damned *Found in some missions involving the Angels of Death. *Sometimes, one can be found in Gang Wars against the Angels of Death. *One can be spawned with a cheat code. GTA V *Commonly used by the members of The Lost MC during property attacks and random events. *Sometimes when switching to Trevor, he might be seen throwing a man from a bridge, and behind him there will be a Gang Burrito without a license plate. GTA Online *Appears in many missions involving the Lost MC. *Spawns during a Gang Attacks in Sandy Shores, Blaine County. See also * Drug Burritos in GTA Chinatown Wars. Navigation }} es:Gang Burrito Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vans Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse